Fast & Furious
by karp9674
Summary: Dom got into a accident and is in the hospital
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day in Los Angeles, Dom, Letty, Mia and Brian were all at the house. Then, Tej and Roman pull up in this beautiful brand new black Koenigsegg Agera R. Roman had just picked it up from the dealership. Tej and Roman walk in the house,

Tej: "Hey everybody!", "Hey Tej", Dom, Letty, Mia and Brian all said simultaneously.

Roman: "Hey everyone, check out my new wheels, just drove it out of the dealership"

Brain: "Roman did you really just buy that car?"

Roman: "Heck yes I did, you know I gotta be looking cool driving around town"

Tej: "Oh here we go again", as he rolled his eyes.

Roman: "Why do you gotta hate man?"

Everyone started laughing at Roman.

Dom: "Roman you wanna put money where your mouth is? How about we all have a little race?"

Everyone agreed to have the race, so they all went outside to their cars and met at the starting line. Lined up was Dom in a black Dodge Challenger, Brian in a silver Nissan GTR, Letty in a red Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG, Tej in a red Ferrari Enzo, and Roman in his new black Koenigsegg Agera R. Mia stayed home to watch her and Brains baby Jack. Everyone is ready to race, it is going to be a 2 mile race, each betting $500. Winner takes all. As soon as the light turned red, they took off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone is racing down the street, zooming past all of the cars on the road. Dom is in first followed by Brian, then Letty, Tej and Roman. They are about a mile into the race when all of a sudden out of nowhere, a cop pulls out and is following Roman. Instead of pulling over, everyone accelerate and goes in different directions to confuse the cop. The cop continues to follow Roman since he was originally following him. Roman is trying really hard to lose this cop but the cop will not let up. Finally after about 5 minutes of the cop chasing Roman, Roman makes it to the highway and speeds away from the cop finally losing him.

After Roman lost the cop he went back to the house where everyone was waiting for him.

Brian: "Roman, what took you so long man, did you have trouble losing that cop?"

Roman: "Haha real funny Brian"

Everyone started laughing.

Tej: "Come on guys, it's not Romans fault that he overpaid for his car and doesn't even know how to drive it"

Everyone laughed.

Roman: "Shut up man, I could have totally had you in that race if you didn't cheat!"

Tej: "What are you talking about man? I didn't cheat? I never cheat"

Roman: "Yeah, whatever man."

Dom: "So Roman, you gonna pay up?"

Roman: "What are you talking about man?"

Dom: "The money from the race, you need to pay up"

Roman: "We didn't even finish the race because the cops showed up, I don't owe anything. I want a re race."

Brian: "Why so you can lose again?"

Everyone laughed.

Roman: "No so I can have a fair shot this time"

Dom: "Ok we will race again another time"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dom, Brian, Mia, Letty, Tej, and Roman are all at the house playing with baby Jack, Brian and Mia's baby. Brian and Mia absoulutely love Jack and could not be happier. Tej receives a phone call and he has to go to work at his garage so he leaves. Roman leaves shortly, so it's just Dom, Letty, Brain, Mia and Jack. Dom turns to Brian and says "Hey Brian do you want to take a drive?"

Brian: "Sure I'll drive"

Dom: "You know that's not happening" Dom chuckles.

Brian: "How about we both drive?"

Dom: "Alright we will both drive"

Mia: "Where are you guys going?"

Dom: "Just for a little drive, we will be back soon"

Dom and Brain get into their cars and go for a little drive around the neighborhood. Mia and Letty are watching Jack when all of a sudden Brian calls.

Mia: "Whats up Brian?"

Brian: "Mia, its Dom, hes been hurt"

Mia and Letty rush over to Brian and Dom. Turns out they decided to race and Dom crashed into another car, he is hurt pretty bad. They all rush Dom over to the hospital, Letty, Mia and Brian are all very nervous. After a few hours they hear from the doctor, Dom had badly injured his wrists.

Doctor: "He is going to be ok, he shouldn't drive until his wrists heal"

Mia, Letty, and Brian: "Thank you doctor"

Letty: "Can I see him doctor?"

Doctor: "Sure he is sleeping now"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Letty walks into the room where Dom is sleeping, she sees the bandages on his wrists. Dom wakes up and sees Letty standing by his side, he smiles.

Dom: "I hate for you to see me like this"

Letty: "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Dom: "I have been better, I am ok though"

Letty: "What happened?"

Dom: " Bring everyone in here so I can tell all of you at once"

Letty walks out to get Mia, Brian, Tej, and Roman; they come back in the room and Dom starts to tell them what happened.

Mia: "So what happened?"

Dom: "Me and Brian were taking a little drive, and we decided to have a little race"

Brian: "This guy over here decides it would be a good idea to race on the highway"

Dom: "Who's telling the story here? Anyways…" And before Dom could continue, a doctor walked in and asked to talk to Brian for a minute.

Brian steps out into the hall with the doctor, waiting for Brian are two police officers.

Brian: "Can I help you gentlemen?"

Police Officer: "Yes, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Brian: "Sure, go ahead"

Police Officer: "We got a call about a hit and run earlier today that involved a vehicle under you friend Dom's name, is this true"

Brian: "Yeah that's right, we were driving and some guy hit Dom and didn't stop and just took off"

Police Officer: "Did you get a look at the vehicle?"

Brian: "Yeah it was a brand new Black Mercedes-Benz G-Wagon"

Police Officer: "Did you happened to get a look at the license plate number?"

Brian: "No I didn't, he sped away before I could get a good look at it"

Police Officer: "Did you see the driver by any chance?"

Brian: "No I didn't I was driving behind Dom when it happened, the guy just came out of no where, and I think his windows were tinted as well"

Police Officer: "Is there anything else you can tell me about the accident?"

Brian: "No that is about it"

Police Officer: "Thank you so much for your time, we will be in touch with you if we hear of anything"

Brian: "Thank you so much"

The Police Officers left, and Brian went back to the room where Dom had just finished telling the story of what happened.

Mia: "What did the doctor want?"

Brian: "He didn't want anything, there were two police officers who were asking me questions about the crash"

Dom: "Did they catch the guy?"

Brian: "No they didn't have any information"

Dom: "Of course they didn't"

Letty: "Why don't we let you rest and we will see you later"

Mia: "I think that is a great idea"

Dom: "Ok I will see you guys later"


End file.
